SML Movie: The Bet!
The Bet! '''is an SML Movie that was released on June 21st, 2017 on the ''SuperMarioLogan ''channel. Description Chef Pee Pee is entering The Best Chef Competition and he is up against Goodman. Mario needs to pay his house payment to Goodman, but does not have the money. Original Video Transcript '''CHEF PEE PEE: I ACTUALLY WON!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY WON!!! MR. GOODMAN: ARE Y'ALL KIDDING ME?!! HE WON THE COMPETITION?! HIS FOOD SMELLS LIKE SHIT!!! BROOKLYN T. GUY: It tastes amazing, though. MR. GOODMAN: WELL YOU MUST HAVE A FUCKING CONCUSSION FROM BEING HIT IN THE FUCKING FACE!!! BROOKLYN T. GUY He won fair and square, man. MR. GOODMAN: I've lost all my money. I bet on me when I lost. I'm broke as fuck! I'M BROKE AS FUCK!!! ... MARIO: Uh... hello? Uh, hey. MR. GOODMAN: Hey! MARIO: What happened?! MR. GOODMAN: I'm fucking lost! MARIO: I heard! I heard! How did you lose? MR. GOODMAN: Well it apparently tasted great, Mario! it look bad, smell bad, but apparently tasted amazing! MARIO: Well yeah. So what are you gonna do now, you've lost all your money! MR. GOODMAN: I don't know, Mario. I'm broke as fuck! MARIO: I know, I'm sorry. Goodman breaks down crying MARIO: No no no no no! MR. GOODMAN: Broke as fuck! MARIO: Don't don't cry! Come inside, come inside! Just sit down, what are you gonna do for a job? MR. GOODMAN: I don't know, Mario. I went for being a millionaire, making millions to wear these Goddamn Carrot pepper pants! MARIO: Well I mean, well you still have that news anchor job, right? MR. GOODMAN: No, Mario! I got fired from all my jobs, because they don't want a hobo working for 'em! MARIO: Oh. Well I mean, I don't know what to do, I feel very sorry for you. MR. GOODMAN: Well Mario, it is kind of your fault! If you would just paid your damn house payment, I wouldn't be in this situation! ... SHREK: Oh, this is bad! This is really bad! This is bad! Oh oh! Glad you're here, New Chef Donkey! Oh, I'd like to apologize in advance, it's- it's an absolute disaster in there. Alright, I don't know what happened: My butthole had a mind of its own and I don't know what happened to the toilet seat I think my butthole may have swallowed it. But the good news is, New Chef Donkey, is that I got onto the scale afterwards and I lost like 50 pounds. So, good luck cleaning it up. MR. GOODMAN: I'm the chef, I'm not supposed to be clean the toilet- (gasps in absolute shock to see the huge mess) UH!!! OH!!! UH!!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE!?!? Wh- IS THAT A SHITBALL!?!? THAT'S A FUCKING SHIT!!! THIS IS A BIG-ASS TURD!!! UH!!! HOW- HOW DID THEY GET UP THERE!?!? WHAT DOES FUCK THAT ALL MEAN?!?! Wh- There's shit everywhere! I'm not cleaning this! I'm fucking- I'm not cleaning this! OH!!! HE SHITS IN THE SINK!!! HOLY FUCK!!! I'M NOT CLEANING THIS!!! ... MR. GOODMAN: OWWW! UGH! MY BACK! MY NECK! MY BALLSACK! MY ASSHOLE! UGH! SOMEBODY BETTER LAWYER UP! UGH! I'M BOUT TO OWN THIS BITCH! UGH! I'M GONNA SUE!!!!!!!!!!